


gold.

by youxiaotu



Series: a few hundred. [12]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, idk what i was trying to write tbh, lapslock, no dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/youxiaotu
Summary: all that glitters is gold





	gold.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0 senpie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=0+senpie).



> (ONLY SHOOTING STARS BREAK THE MOOOOOOOLD SOOOOOOOOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA)

zhengting is gold. standing out, shining brightly, twinkling even brighter under the spotlight. making everyone look up at him because he's different but all in a good way. because he's a great leader, great student, great person and xukun thinks he deserves only the best.

zhengting is gold because when he dances, he's gentle and flexible. his emotions and movements flow well. fluid just like water, adapting easily, being one with the stage and the music, captivating people with each movement. xukun thinks he's born for it.

zhengting is gold because xukun can't think of anything else more important than gold and that is zhengting to him.

but gold can be anyone's, gold can be shared and sometimes, you can never touch gold in your whole life.

zhengting isn't gold because his life is different from the perfection everyone thinks his life is. his heart has repeatedly been broken even by his own family. always treated like a trophy, a way to show off. the smiles and words said to him were more of a script and zhengting hated it because he knew it wasn't sincere.

nothing but a rusty piece of metal despite everything, that's what zhengting is and he hates it whenever xukun would act as if he's more than that. holding him so gently as if he would break and treating him so preciously as if he wasn't repeatedly used and forgotten. if xukun knew, would he still look at him the same way he does or would he be just like the others? abusing him because he'd let them do what they want?

he's used to it and he wouldn't mind if xukun kisses him until he's bruised, holds him until his body feels nothing else but pain, nothing else but him.

it does not matter, no secret stay as a secret for long anyway. bruised and broken, used and forgotten, zhengting was only a rusty metal painted and repainted with gold.

he hates how xukun kisses him slowly whenever he asks for one even if now he knows that the life he lives is nothing more than a lie. he wasn't used to it, he wanted xukun to grab his hair and throw him onto the bed harsh because that was how the others did with him as they called him words that hurt and as they asked if he likes it and slaps him whenever he says no or struggles.

with gentle hands, caressing him and leaving kisses over the bruises and scars on his skin, whispering promises that he would never ever let them do that again. promises zhengting thinks will be broken someday in the future because nobody ever lasts. their words were always accompanied with lies and zhengting wouldn't be surprised if xukun's does.

zhengting lets him, not knowing if it will last.

no matter what happens though, zhengting still is gold for xukun. shining brightly no matter what time of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> to: baby,
> 
> you don't see it  
> but to me you're everything that glitters  
> everything as precious as gold  
> you deserve  
> the best things in this world
> 
> from: rs.


End file.
